Sayin Bonds
by Chibi Samantha
Summary: Vegeta had two female sayin friends when he was a child. Now a freak accident brought them back from the past... And it stirs up alot of Vegeta's emotions some good... and some bad....
1. A Blast from the past

Chapter #1 A Blast from the Past!

By: Chibi Samantha 

Ok _this _mans thinking

Also I do a lot of (A/N - ) To let all u slow readers to know what is going on.. So beware! Lol

Anyway here is the worse part….

Disclaimer – **I do not own DBZ, and if I did there would be no Blum and no Goku… Only me and Vegeta! MW ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

The echo of tiny footsteps rang through the dark silent halls. Vegeta moved as fast as his little legs would carry him, in his arms was an injured girl. This injured girl was Vegeta's best friend Kinniko, Kinniko was a sayin like himself, and she was a few inches smaller then the prince.

Vegeta frowned and tried to keep up his fast pace, but he felt his energy slowly fading. He and Kinniko had just been called to Fireza chamber, the dimly lit room was cold and freighting. Both kids had been falsely accused of trying to create and escape plan.

Kinniko had tried that a few months ago, but had failed miserably. After that day, every guard keeps a close eye on them.

Vegeta tripped over his tail and fell onto the hard cold ground; a whimper of pain escaped his closed lips.

"Damn…" He whispered as he say Kinniko stir… she lifted herself up. Vegeta could see the red blood drip from her head and mouth. Her clothes where ripped and mattered and her silver hair was now pink from the large amount of blood that flowed and crack in her skull.

"Kinniko… we have to go!" He said lifting his own small-injured body off the flat floor.

Kinniko just gave a weary smile, "O-ok…. L-l-lets go…" She said with a smile and pulled her self up. He long beautiful silver hair was soaked in blood and her brown tail was broken and hung limp.

Vegeta tried not to cry… he never wanted to see his friend in this terrible condition, she was so kind to him. He stands next to her, he was taller, because of his flame hair, and Kinniko was shorter.

Vegeta could hear footsteps and he waited for one of Frieza's many henchmen to come and take them back to the terrible torture. Vegeta stood in front of Kinniko hoping to shield her from any incoming attack.

But to their surprise, Awai came from around the corner. There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at each other. The thirteen-year-old girl started to scream,

"KINNIKO!" She screamed as she ran up and grabbed the girl form behind Vegeta. Vegeta gave a little smile and let himself fall to his knees. Awai was Kinniko's older half sister, Kinniko was a troublemaker and Awai always seemed to be getting her out of one situation or another.

Kinniko was eight and Vegeta was nine. They where both too young to have to put up with the terrible things that happened on Frieza's hell of a ship. Vegeta and the others didn't notice the big green and blue alien walking up behind them.

Zarbon grabbed Vegeta by the back of the hair and flung him into the wall, as he did he walked up to Awai and kicked her in the side of the face. Vegeta could hear the popping of her jaw and a blood-curtailing scream that followed.

Zarbon picked up Kinniko by the scurf of her little neck Kinniko struggled… "Let go you fagget! You are a stupd pretty boy, you have no right to do this to me."

She screamed but Zarbon just laughed.

"O yeah and who says, you are just a stupid monkey… and that is all you will ever be. I have strict orders form Lord Frieza to kill you… so0o0o sorry."

Vegeta watched in horror as Zarbon sent and huge fist into his friend's stomach. Blood sputtered out of her mouth and she fell to the ground. Vegeta tired to get up, but his legs where completely broke.

Zarbon slowly walked up to Kinniko, he raised a hand and formed a little Ki blast, "Sorry it had to end this way…"

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"KINNIKO!" Vegeta screamed as he jumped out of bed, he fell to the floor with a hard clunk.

Blum who was sleeping next to him sat up and looked around, the room was completely dark. "Vegeta…Vegeta where are you?"

She asked as she felt around for her husband (Not like that you perverts!) Vegeta got up off the soft floor. Sweat fell from his forehead and he was shaking in terror that…_ is such an old memory. Why would I be thinking of it, damn I miss them so much. _

He felt tears sting at the back of hie eyes…with much luck he held them back. He hated when his wife saw him cry, Vegeta slowly crawled back into bed.

"You ok?" His wife asked. Bulma had a concerned look in her eyes.

Vegeta nodded and rolled over, he didn't fall asleep that nigh, he was too afraid he would dream up the rest of the terrible nightmare.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning came quickly and it was eight in the morning, and Trunks was late for school. "Bye mom I have to go, me and Goten are going to be late for school and Mr. Cacaroachy (A/N - His real name is Mr. Calarichi) is going to skin us alive!"

Trunks grabbed a piece of toast and flew out the door (A/N – Literally)

"Trunks come back here!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen, Trunks walked backwards into the doorway.

"Yeah moooooooooooooom!" He yelled. His mother put her hands on her hips, "No next time I want you to pronounce your teachers name right. Also I want you to SWALOW your food before you choke on it." She finished and Trunks nodded and ran outside. Him and Goten exchanged high fives and then flew off to school.

Bulma shook her head and chuckled to herself, just as the phone rang. She picked it up and a voice all to familiar was on the other line…

"BLUMA! What's up me and Chi Chi are wondering if you can do us a favor…." Bulma recognized Goku's voice on the other line.

"Yes…." Bulma said as she saw Vegeta stride into the kitchen. He looked tired and worn out, he sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Well…. Gohan had a mathathon three weeks ago and I missed it, and it made Gohan sad so he lost. Then when he lost he lost a chance at getting a big scholarship thingy… and well Chi Chi is very mad. So I was wondering if we could use your time machine, and go back and see it so he will win and Chi Chi will stop hitting me with a frying pan."

Bluma chuckled silently, "Ok, ok… Goku I will take you back in time, just telaport to the lab in ten minutes." With that said she hung up.

Vegeta had finished eating and he was leaning back in his chair…. "Who was that?" He asked.

Bluma walked over to the table and grabbed a big stack of papers (A/N – probably bills...lol!) "That was Goku, he wants to use the time machine to go back and see Gohans mathathon.

She turned and walked out of the kitchen, she wasn't going to ask Vegeta to go, she knew he would just say no. She sighed and walked into the huge lab.

"Time to get to work!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Goku looked at the clock, the hand was slowly ticking its way to the 5, that was the time he was suppose to go to Bulmas. Chi Chi walked up behind him,

"Goku lets go!" She said, her sharp voice made Goku jump ten feet.

"OK!" He screamed as he grabbed Chi Chi, with that he put two fingers to his forehead. In a second he was gone.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bluma we are here!" Goku said as he and Chi Chi walked past all the equipment, he saw the all the expensive gadgets and gizmos.

Bulma smiled and walked up to her friends, Goku spotted her first.

"Hey Bulma are we ready to go?" he asked. Bulma nodded and lead Chi Chi and Goku into the cramped room. Goku held Chi Chi close as Bulma shut the huge metal door. Light started to glow and the world seemed to spin.

"We need to go three weeks back, and make it at six o'clock that is what time the competition starts." Chi Chi said, he voice almost beyond hearing.

Bluma shook her head in confusion, "Ok… three weeks…. " ash she pushed the button no one noticed the little spark that shot out form under the floorboard, something had happened…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Damn…" Bulma whispered under her breath, _this is taking to long! Why is it taking so long! _She glanced at her watch, it had been a half an hour since they had started the trip, they where suppose to be there by now.

Goku and Chi Chi had gotten bored and where now playing tic tack to, on the sides of the time machine wall.

"I win again!" Chi Chi yelled as she pointed at on of the hundreds of game boards that had been scratched into the wall. Goku studied the game board trying to figure out how she had won? (A/n – God he is slow!)

Suddenly the time machine slowed down and the lights shut off, the computer read….

**Destinations reached please exit the time machine.**

Bulma and Goku stepped out followed by Chi Chi, but to everyone surprise this didn't look like any school; it looked more like a dead planet.

Goku turned his head, "Chi Chi, Bulma go back near the time machine I sense two power levels coming, they are not too strong, but I want to be on the safe side."

The girls went back and hid behind the huge machine, they waited, a little frightened that they had no idea where they where.

Goku watched as out from behind a huge rock came to flying kids, they where small and each was flying pretty fast for the age they seemed. On was a female and she had long silver hair that flowed in the wind, her big blue eyes where wide with excitement and she was wearing sayin armor, and behind her fluttered a brown fuzzy tail.

The other child was an all to familiar male sayin with long flame shaped hair, the brown color seemed to disappear among the rocks. (A/N – for all those ppl who have no idea what I am tlking about… ITS VEGETA!)

Both kids stopped and landed about ten yards away from Goku, but he could see and hear them well.

"Did you see the look on Zarbons face when he saw we died his hair PINK!" The girl said as she fell to the ground in laughter.

Goku saw that Vegeta was smiling, he had on an actual happy smile, not a smirk or and evil glare… but a smile.

Vegeta nodded and laughed as well, "Yeah but damn we are going to get our ass beat when he tells Frieza!" Vegeta said looking at the hrad rocky ground, the smile had faded and was replaced by a concerned look.

The girl stopped smiling and she stared at the young prince, "Ooooo, I never thought bout that?" She said placing her hand on her head, "Damn…" She whispered. She fell to the ground and then glanced up at Vegeta,

"What do you think he will do?" She said.

Goku looked at the kids form a distance, they where so young and helpless, _we must be in the past… and this most be one of Vegeta's friends… she is cute… but something bad must have happened to her, or she would have come to earth with him. _

Bulma came out and looked at the little version of her husband. "Wow, that is really him?" She said.

Goku nodded and saw up ahead that a figure was coming. The two children looked up and the girl jumped on a rock and smiled, "SISTER!" She screamed.

Then another girl came from the sky, she landed and she was a lot taller than the other two kids. She had long black hair and it was tied back in a long braid. She had chocolate brown eyes and a beautiful girlish figure, she looked like a fragile teenager.

Before Goku could see what happened, Bulma grabbed him and pulled him back to the machine, "We have to go NOW! This is bad we need to get back home I tapped in the coordinates and everything is set. Lets go!"

She said as she pushed the large sayin into the room, suddenly there was a terrible explosion and Goku felt a huge energy and then all went blank….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o when her awoke he and Chi Chi and Bulma where lying on the cold white lab flooring. Goku looked up and saw the time machine had been totally destroyed… _Bulmas going to be MAD!_

Goku then turned his attention to two unfamiliar bodies lying next to them… They where the two strange sayin girls from earlier.

Vegeta ran down the stairs, and into the lab, he had been meditating when he heard a huge crash. He had feared that it was Bulma, blowing herself up.

When he entered the room he almost tripped over a huge hunk of metal that lay on the floor. He looked over at Goku, his eyes widened when he saw the girls lying behind the super sayin….

"K-K-ki-nniko… Awai…Kakerotto… what did you do!" Vegeta screamed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Ok how do you like it… trust me it gets so0o0o0o0o0o funny… man me and my friend, Jackie talk about great things that we can put all these characters through… man u have to keep reading… this chapter was boring, but most first ones are. But I swear it get FUNNY! Lol o well

P

L

E

A

S

E

Read and REVIEW!


	2. Bulma the forgotten

**Chapter #2 **Bulma the forgotten

**By: Chibi Samantha **

_This _is thought

**This **is a computer reading

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Vegeta looked at the girl in front of him; millions of thoughts rang through his head. _How did she get here, is she dead? How old is she, dose she remember me? _

Goku opened his eyes and saw Vegeta standing there, the shorter sayin was staring at something, and Vegeta's eyes where wide and he looked like her had just seen a ghost. (A/N – He pretty much is!)

"Kakerotto what did you do?" Vegeta said the words where dry and shallow. Goku gave him a funny look,

"What do you mean? We tried to go back in time but it went haywire and then exploded…" Goku left out the part about them seeing him as a child. Goku knew that would just make Vegeta mad, the sayin was much concealed about his past.

Vegeta took a step forward and stepped over Goku, who was sitting on the ground. Bulma opened her eyes to see her husband walking past; he had a blank stare on his face. Bulma watched as Vegeta walked up to the unconscious female sayin. It was the girl with the silver hair that had been laughing with Vegeta.

The girl next to her was the older sayin they had seen. She had long black hair and it was tied back in a long braid, her body was curled up like a dog.

Chi Chi sat up and looked at Goku, but Goku had his eyes fixed on Vegeta, who was no kneeling by the two girls. Blum sat up and looked at Chi Chi, her and Chi Chi exchanged worried glances. They had never seen Vegeta act like this, Vegeta was acting like a sympathetic boy, not a mean egotistic man.

Then one of the girls opened her eyes and screamed… her scream was like a high pitched cat yowl. Then the girl jumped back and fell on her side, it was the girl with the black braid.

"Vegeta?" She said her brown eyes widening. "You are… tall?" She said.

Her comment made Goku, Bulma and Chi Chi chuckled with laughter. Vegeta looked at the girl and then smiled, "Awai, is it really you?" His voice broke at the last syllable.

Bluma's eyes softened and she could tell that Vegeta was trying to figure out if this was a dream or reality.

Then the other girl awoken, he blue eyes widened when she saw Vegeta standing over her, "hey what's up?" She said.

Goku and the other where shocked at the girls words. Vegeta smiled and helped the little girl up; she brushed herself off and then looked at the others in the room.

"Hey… that looks like Bardock! And that one looks like…. Shit!" she said with a little laugh.

Bulma crossed her arms, that little girl had better not just called her shit.

Vegeta stood as so did everyone else, "Come one lets go inside we have a lot to discuss." Vegeta said as he led the girls into the house.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soon everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, the warm sunlight streamed in through the cracked window. There was a slight breeze so Bulma had opened every window in the house, filled in air with a sweet smell.

Awai was sitting on a seat next to Kinniko; both girls looked confused and startled.

"Is that really you Vegeta?" Kinniko said her big blue eyes almost identical to Bulmas.

Vegeta nodded his head and the turned to view everyone else, "Ok I guess you are wondering who these two kids are." Vegeta started.

Goku raised his hand, the stupid gesture made Vegeta growl, "Yes…" Vegeta said.

Goku gave a little smile, "Are these girls really sayins? Or are the half breeds?"

The word half breeds mad Kinniko jump out if her seat, "What do you mean half breeds? I am a full blooded sayin, you stupid…. Whatever you are!" She said. She was standing on the table, he feet planted into the soft fabric.

Goku was shocked at the girls sudden out burst, "Ummm… sorry." He said, those words made the young sayin calm down.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Awai, Kinniko go watch TV in the other room, it is across the hall." Vegeta said pointing to the living room.

Kinniko smiled and she and Awai dashed out of the room. The two girls raced for the remote and planted themselves on Bulma's couch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vegeta turned to the part of the Z gang.

"Ok, these two girls where the last of the female sayins. Awai, the one with the black hair, she is VERY smart, maybe even smarted than Bulma and the runt (A/N – Gohan) put together. She is smart and sweet, but is very shy, and she is afraid of men, because men… like Frieza; didn't treat her too well.

"Kinniko on the other hand, has been plenty abused, but she is like me… a fighter. Her and I where best friends we did everything together… but hell…. We got our asses kicked more times then I could count. But she also is skittish, she was trained to fight, and that is what she is going to do. If you mess with her, it will be like messing with Satan himself."

Vegeta got up and walked out of the room and into the large living room. Leaving the others there to think about what he said.

Kinniko was on the floor whining as Awai held the remote out of the young sayins reach. Kinniko saw Vegeta and stopped reaching for the remote, she ran over to him.

"How did you get so tall, did Frieza make you tall, and where are we? Is this a mission?" Kinniko asked. Vegeta had softened over the years of living with the humans, and he knew that he couldn't lie to Kinniko, but couldn't her tell her the truth.

Could he tell her that she was dead and this was all just a mistake that Bulma was going to be forced to fix? Vegeta looked down at the girl; she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well God damn it, what the hell is your problem? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to answer my question?" Kinniko exclaimed

Vegeta frowned and spoke, "Well you are back in time… well I mean forward in time. You where brought here by accident, don't worry you and Awai will go back to our time in a few days." He said as he sat on the couch.

Kinniko had forgotten about the TV remote and was staring at Vegeta...

"What do you mean, we are in the future! Is this what it is going to be like when we grow up! Where is the future me, and Awai!" She asked looking Vegeta straight in the eyes.

Vegeta couldn't look at Kinniko straight, how was he going to tell her she died, you can't say that kind of thing to and eight year old.

"Kin, what was the last thing you remember?" Vegeta asked, using her old nickname.

The young sayin thought for a moment, "Well I remember we died Gaylord's hair pink, and then we where laughing when there were a huge explosion. Then I woke up here!"

She stopped and looked at the TV. Vegeta watched her… _she doesn't remember dying or anything!_

_Maybe that is for the best, she can go home and not be afraid, I am to get her home. _

Vegeta got up form the couch and walked to the kitchen. Kinniko watched him and looked sad, she missed her friend, but she shook the feeling off and went back to watching TV.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and Goku and Chi Chi where talking, Bulma smiled and greeted him.

"Vegeta how are they doing? I figured out that we need to go back in time and drop them off back right before we came. But it will take me a few weeks to get the time machine to be fixed so Chi Chi and Goku are going to help us take care of them… ok?" Bulma said with a big smile.

Vegeta frowned and shook his head, "Ok but you have to be careful, there girls are fragile, they could brake down at any moment."

After he said that he walked away he didn't even say thanks to Bulma for offering them shelter.

"He didn't even notice I was there!" Bulma said; she frowned in anger.

Bulma walked in looked at the two girl who where watching the TV, "

_What is so special about them_? She thought. Little did she know her life now rested in these childrens hands.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So what did u think, sorry it took so long, I have been having issues in my house! Ok well read and review and I will get the third chapter to you soon…

By the way next time the girls go to school! Lol!


	3. Trunks and Awai

Chapter #3 **Trunks and Awai**

Vegeta watched as Kinniko and Awai where watching TV, Kinniko was up against the glass making lips marks, and Awai was telling her to stop.

"Kinniko stop you are ruining the show, I want to see what is going to happen to poor Koga!" She complained, buy the little girl didn't stop.

"Kinniko!" Awai yelled trying to look over the girl's sliver hair, which was now stuck to the screen due to the static electricity.

Vegeta smiled and shook his head, _she hasn't changed one bit. _He walked into the room and Kinniko stopped and ran over to him.

He could see she still wore the female sayin armor, it was cracked and broken. There where scratch marks where Frieza had grabbed her.

"Vegeta I don't care what happens to the stupid wolf man…. I want to play a game…. Do you want to play hide and peek?" She asked her blue eyes filled with awe and wonder.

Vegeta smiled and thought back to when they where on Frieza's ship, he hold told her all the wrong rules.

**Flashback**

"So what are we playing again?" The five-year-old Kinniko asked.

Vegeta gave a smirk; "We are playing hide and peek…. The rules are that one person hides while the other counts… But if the person counting is that of royalty then they get to peek at where you are hiding! But those of not royalty don't get to peek! LIKE YOU!"

Kinniko pondered the rules for a moment… "Ok I think I get it, are you it first or am I?"

Vegeta pointed at her and spoke, "You are it, I will hide, remember you don't get to peek!" He said running off into one of the many craters on Frieza's planet.

It took Kinniko half and hour to find the young prince, but it only took him two minutes to find Kinniko. Vegeta hated being it, so making up the new rules was fun for him.

But not for Kinniko.

**Flashback**

Vegeta shook his head, those days happened maybe once every six moths, it wasn't a common thing for Vegeta to be playing games.

Kinniko waved her tiny hand in Vegeta face,

"Hello, sir spaces out! Talk to me here!" Kinniko said, this time she snapped getting the princes attention.

He looked down at her and frowned, "What?" He said, this was very annoying. Kinniko yelled at him back.

"Hello, I was TALKING to you then you spaced out like some weird alien." She crossed her arms and turned back to the TV.

The show her sister had been watching was now over and a new one replaced it.

Kinniko looked at the screen, she watched the tumbling, spinning, cartoons run around. "What is this?" She asked her older sister.

Awai looked over at the young sayin, "I have figured out that this is a second part of the show that came on earlier, it is titled 'Inuyasha'. I think it is about a half dog demon that is in romance with an earthly girl but he still has feelings for a not alive woman. Right now they are waiting for there two companions to came back from a cave that they where searching for there enemy Naraku." She said nodding.

Kinniko raised and eyebrow…. "So… in English you mean, this dog dude is horny for this alive chick, but he is cheating on his other girl who is a dead chick. And now they are waiting for their partners to come back from fighting their enemy… Narak shoe…. Or something like that." Kinniko said.

Awai frowned, "I guess you could say that." She said. Kinniko slumped on the couch and glanced over at Vegeta, the sayin prince glared at her, and she glared back. Then he left for the GR.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was 4 o'clock and that was the time Trunks usually….

"Mom I am home!" The thirteen-year-old boy yelled throwing his bag on the kitchen table. Papers and junk fell out of the Capsule Corp book bag.

"Mom….. he said then he heard the TV, he assumed it was his father, then her frowned, he father was training.

As he walked into the living room he saw the TV was going but no one was sitting on the couch…. Actually there was no one in the room. The he heard the sound of a girl talking, he figured it was his mother on the phone.

But when he entered the kitchen he could see there where two sayin females sitting at his kitchen table.

Trunks felt the lower part of his jaw drop, "MOM! There are girls…. Sayins in our house!" He yelled.

Before he could yell anything else he felt the hard smack ok a sandwich on his left cheek (A/N: FACE!) Then he smelled Tuna.

"What the…" He said as he pulled the chunks of fish out of his hair.

"Dude will you shut up! I mean come on! I have ears…. And they hurt when you yell like a maniac!" Kinniko yelled in a threatening voice.

Trunks made a face at her then saw the other girl, her long black hair was back in a long braid, she was beautiful. She blinked at him and smiled, "Who you like one?" She said handing him over one of her, many sandwiches.

Trunks nodded and sat down next to her, as he went to bite into his sandwich he felt the crunch of wood.

He looked down to see the sandwich had been replaced with a block of wooded, he glared over at Kinniko.

"Did you do this?" He asked throwing the wood at her.

She caught it with one hand and smiled, "Yes!" She said as she threw it back.

Trunks rolled his eyes and picked up another sandwich off Awai's plate.

"So what is your name?" He asked, Awai.

She flushed red and swallowed the food that was in her mouth.

"My name is Awai and I live on Frieza's base with my sister Kinniko, we are sayins and I mean no one any harm." She said as she bit into the sandwich again.

Kinniko gave a toothy grin and threw the (A/N: Thankfully plastic!) plate at Trunks.

"Hey this belongs in the garbage!" HE yelled at the young girl walked out holding her head high, "Yeah, and that's where I put it!" She said as she exited the kitchen and let herself sink into the leather couch.

Trunks got made and powered up slightly, "Don't mind her, she is just a crabby girl." Kinniko said with a frown.

"Her and Vegeta have been that way since we arrived at Frieza's ship. So please don't blame her for her inexcusable manner." She place her plate in the trash can and was about to go into the other room, but Trunks stopped her.

"When you guys say you live on Frieza's ship, you mean in the past or now?"

She shook her head, "No for some odd reason we where brought from our time by your mothers time machine, and now we have to wait until she fixes it so we can journey home." She said.

She walked out of the room and snatched the remote for Kinniko who protested but eventually slumped into the couch and sighed. "Fine you are a loser!" she complained as the girl flipped the channel back to the cartoons.

She liked the station called, Anime Network, it was more interesting then all the other crap on this planet, but she shrugged that thought off, she thought about being on Frieza's ship. Yes, this planet was much better then Frieza's ship.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bulma came downstairs and saw her soon staring at the two girls in the living room.

"Honey your home! I am so happy!" She said. She hugged the boy then let him go. "So I see you have meet out new guest!" Bulma asked.

Trunks nodded and grabbed his backpack, and started to shove the books and papers back into it. "Yeah, they older one is sweet, but the younger one…. What the hel-heck is up with her. What is she Satan's spawn?"

Bulma shook her head, "No she is just…. Umm…. I don't know she is like your father. Also Chi Chi and I thought that maybe they girls would like something to do all day, so we inlisted them into a school. Awai will go to your school and I have asked her to be in all your classes. So then you can watch her. But Kinniko is to young, so she will be in Oak Wood Elementary that is three blocks away from your school, so you can pick her up… and watch to make sure you can save any survivors if she blows up the school. "

She smiled and whipped up the crumbs from off the table. "Sound good?" She asked, whipping her blue bangs out of her face.

Trunks shrugged, "Sure mom whatever…. Good luck telling that to Satan's child!" he said as he floated up stairs.

Bulma walked into the living room and looked at the TV, Awai was shielding her eyes as one of the cartoons got his head chopped off. Kinniko laughed.

"Awai have you ever been to school?" Bulma asked. Awai nodded,

"Yes, I went to an academy when I lived on planet Vegeta, I rather liked it!" She said with a sweet caring smile.

Bulma nodded, "Would you like to go to school here?" Awai jumped at those words.

"Re-really?" Her face lit up and she let the remote fall to the ground. Kinniko did a dive and caught it, she quickly changed the channel at super speed.

Then she settled on boxing, she laughed as the mean beat the shit out of one another.

"O and Kinniko, you get to go to school too!" She said leaning in, and looking at the girl's face. Kinniko shoved her face back and frowned, "Why?"

Bulma stood up and rubbed her face, "Well because then you cane make friends and you won't be so bored here. Also you can learn cool things…."

Bulma didn't get to finish Kinniko cut her off. "Fine I will go, as long as I don't have to watch these damn cartoons anymore." With that there was a loud knocking on the door.

One of the many robots answered it, Chi Chi ran in.

"Bulma since the girls are going to school, I think we should get them sopme new clothes!" She held up her credit card and smiled.

Bulma laughed, "OK SHOPPING!" She said as she grabbed Awai and Kinniko by the arm and pulled them out the door.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok how did you like it…. I little funny, but mostly annoying! Lol, ok I have a question if u review!

Which do u like better!

Awai 

**Kinniko**

Something will happen to the one u pick, when you pick them right good or bad, that will determine if something good or bad will happen! Ok PLZ READ AND REVIEW!

TY!


	4. Shopping Spree

**Chapter #4 **

**Shopping Spree**

Bulma dragged the two sayins into the mall. The crowded stores where packed with people, Kinniko and Awai stared at all the lights and colors.

"Hey, what's going on where are we? This is like feeding time on Frieza's ship; everyone is running around looking for food!" Kinniko said.

Chi Chi smiled and patted the young girl on her head, "No, no…. this is the mall, it is where people eat and but clothing…. And chill out with good friends!"

Chi Chi and Bulma exchanged high fives.

Awai smiled as she saw all the beautiful clothing from all around the world. Her eyes rested on a pair of low rise jeans and a halter top, it was in the store Hollister. The jeans had large holes that where at the knees, there where also tiny silver jewels that where on the rim of the pockets.

The halter top was a light green and had a darker green straps, on the bottom there was green ruffles.

Bulma noticed the girl was staring so she decided to take her into the store.

"So you want to go in and look at the clothing in there?" Bulma asked.

Awai nodded as Chi Chi grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dimly light store. Kinniko frowned.

"I don't want to go in there! Why can't I go in another store…? Or get something to eat I am HUNGRY!"

Chi Chi rolled her eyes, just like a sayin to be hungry while they where shopping. She pulled out her wallet and handed the little girl five dollars.

"Ok go to the food court, it is down the hall, get something to eat then come back here. Do you understand?" Chi Chi asked as she pushed the girl in the direction of the food court.

Kinniko nodded and ran off into the crowd. Chi Chi turned and went back into the store to find Bulma and Awai.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kinniko weaved through the people and finally caught the sent of food. She smiled and went to hover but she thought about what might happen if the earthlings saw her flying.

She shook her head, _Na; I don't want to get into trouble! _

She looked at all the signs, but they where in Japanese and she couldn't read Japanese. She frowned and soon spotted a girl who was aside form the crowed of loud people, she wore a tight purple shirt with symbols going down the side.

She wore baggy black pants with studs on the pockets; her hair was short and spiky, with purple highlights.

She wore dark black eye liner and she had four earrings in each ear. Kinniko smiled and clutched the five dollar bills close to her chest.

"Hey you!" She said as she tugged on the girl's pants and looked up at her.

"What do you need little girl?" She said looking down that the small sayin. Her sliver hair was messed up from being shoved around in the crowed.

"I can't read, I need you to read the food signs to me!" She said she pointed at the glowing signs.

"You don't have any respect for anyone do you little girl? You should state your name before you just start bugging people."

"Well EXCUSE ME!" Kinniko said.

"Your excused, but next time you need to know who you are talking to, there are a lot of wako's in the mall. Well anyways…. I am Yumi, and you are?"

Kinniko tilted her head, "You are annoying, do you like to hear yourself talk, because frankly I stopped listening when you said excused!"

"Whatever you little brat! Now what the hell did you need anyway?" Yumi said crossing her arms.

"O… well now we are getting somewhere! I asked you a long time ago if you would help me read the signs!" She glared at Yumi.

"O, whatever…. That one is the Egg roll stand, and the one over there is the American buffet, and the on in the far corner is the sushi bar." She lied, as she looked at the little girl in disgust.

Kinniko stared at her with her cold blue eyes, "Well …. Thank…. Thank… you." She said as she disappeared into the crowed again.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Awai held a stack of clothes, and Chi Chi and Bulma where pulling more off the racks.

"Umm, is this enough, I don't think I am ever going to wear all of these?" She said as she stumbled a little.

Bulma smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Well I think that covers the pants and shots! Next we will move onto the shits and BATHING SUITS!"

Chi Chi and Bulma cheered as they shoved the sayin teenager into one of the dressing rooms.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yumi tried to ignore the little girl, but her face kept floating through her mind, "DAMN!" She screamed as she walked in the direction of where the little girl disappeared.

"Are you seriously that stupid!" Yumi asked as she walked up to the little girl.

The girl turned and groaned, "O God, its back!"

"What is your name, and how do you not know how to read Japanese, I mean isn't that like the first thing you learn in…. what…. Pre – K?" Yumi asked.

Kinniko pushed her silver hair back behind her ears and grunted, "No I am not in Pre…. Whatever, I have graduated from level five academies on Lord Frieza's ship. I am fluent in twenty three different languages, including Sayin and Ice-jin. Also my name is Kinniko!"

Yumi gave her a stupid look, "Forget it…. I will take you to get some egg rolls!" She led Kinniko to the line, after five minutes Kinniko became bored.

"I am HUNGRY! Why won't these damn people move!" Kinniko said giving a swift kick to the person in front of her.

A big buff gangster turned around, his hair was in a huge afro and a pick stuck out the end. He wore a white shirt, and huge baggy pants. He glared at them and shook his head.

"Jit? What the fuck was that bout? I mean that shit ant cool?" He said as he got closer to the girls.

Yumi pushed Kinniko behind her, "Hey back off!" She said stepping closer to the man. The man pushed her hard with his left hand,

"Yawl thinks you can take this on! Hell I beat your ass to a pulp!" He said as Yumi stumbled back wards.

Kinniko growled, "Hey…." She said, but Yumi hushed her.

"O hell you didn't just do that to me! FUCK, o fuck! I am going to kick you r ass!" She said as she shoved the big man back.

Then he pulled a gun out of his back pocket and pointed it at Yumi's face, "You messed wit the wrong man today! I am going to shoot your ass!"

Yumi rolled her eyes, "If you are going to shoot my ass, then why the fuck do you have the gun pointed at my head?"

That ticked him off, he took the gun and pulled the trigger, it hit Yumi in her right arm. Yumi screamed and fell to the ground.

Her red blood formed a puddle on the floor, where she kneeled. Kinniko watched in horror as her 'friend' kneeled on the ground holding her arm.

Kinniko walked up to the man, "You bastared! What is your problem?" She said looking up at the man. He laughed at her.

"Little girl go back to your friend, if you don't the same thing is going to happen to you, and hell don't I wont!" he said as he lifted the gun to her face.

Kinniko laughed, "Funny, you think you can hurt me with that… that…. Thing?" She said. The man smiled and fired the gun.

More people screamed and little children cried to their mothers. Most of the people where crouched down, with their hands on their heads.

Kinniko stood there and smiled, she dropped the bullet that had been fired at her. Then man backed up to the wall, "Y-yo-you ant human!" She said.

Kinniko smiled and grabbed them man by the scruff of the neck. "Your right…. I'm not! I am a sayin!" She said, and then she kicked the man in to abdomen sending him flying into the wall.

He fell unconscious.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bulma heard a scream coming from outside the Hollister. Chi Chi looked at the changing room. The door opened and out Awai came out, "Hey what's was that, it sounded like human screaming? IS there danger in the mall?"

Bulma and Chi Chi frowned, "No there isn't… except for if…. Maybe…. Is Kinniko dangerous? Do you think she would try and kill people?" Bulma asked.

Awai shook her head, "No I don't think so!" But Awai had a bad feeling about this.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kinniko was surrounded by police and reporters, the flashing lights made the young sayin cry out in frustration.

"Leave me be…. Go away!" She said. She covered her eyes and looked for Yumi.

Yumi was on a stretcher being carried to the hospital she opened her eyes and looked Kinnikos way. She smiled at Kinniko, "See ya…. Hope to talk to you soon!" With that she closed her eyes and the ambulance raced to the emergency room.

Kinniko stood there and watched the car drive off; the reports had left her alone and where now bothering the people that had witnessed the tragic seen.

Kinniko look over at the stores, "Damn…. I STILL NEVER GOT MY EGG ROLL!" She said as she looked at the five dollars still embedded in her small hand. She let out a sigh and thought about Vegeta, _Vegeta…I don't like it here, with them! I want to be with you training, or having fun! _

Kinniko didn't feel hungry anymore, so she put the five dollars in her broken sayin armor and walked away.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Awai had finally finished trying on clothes, she smiled as Chi Chi and Bulma paced wildly. They had just been told that there was a shooting and a girl was shot, they where to remain in the store.

"I don't like this, what if Vegeta's little friend Kinniko was shot? Or worse, what if she is the one who shot someone!"

Kinniko walked through the empty halls, she saw the stupid store that Awai and the others had gone into.

The music blasted form the store and the gates were down so no one could get in.

Kinniko powered up slightly and burned the metal away, "Bulma, Awai, and Chi Chi!" She screamed as everyone looked at her.

"O MY KAMI!" Bulma said as she hugged Kinniko. Kinniko coughed and pushed Bulma off of her.

"Yeah it is me; your mall thing is crazy! I mean there are people running around shooting each other! Wow…" She said as she saw Awai dressed in nice clothes.

"You look like one of those doll things! Everything is like perfect!"

Awai was wearing ripped blue jeans and had on a tight yellow shirt that said, 'I just got these done!' Also she wore a black belt with bottle caps attached to it.

Bulma and Chi Chi smiled and laughed, "Ok… I am just glad you didn't get hurt, now it is time to get you some clothes!"

Chi Chi grabbed Kinniko's hand and dragged her to another store, this one was for younger kids. Bulma stayed and paid for the clothes.

Kinniko scrunched her nose up, "Ewww… this is such a stupid store! I don't want to shop here!" Kinniko screamed!

The shop was called, 'Kids of Tomorrow!' (A/N: Hey don't diss my shop name!)

The outside was a light green and the hood was supported by huge red blocks.

Chi Chi smiled and pulled Kinniko into the store, inside there where children her age jumping and playing with toys while there mothers talked and picked out clothes.

"Kinniko you can go play if you want?" Chi Chi said with a smiled.

Kinniko gave her a stupid look, "O yes I have always wanted to push a little plastic car around!"

Chi Chi groaned and started to look through the many different outfits. She smile and pulled out a maroon dress with ruffles on the sleeves and bottom.

Kinniko almost fainted, "What? That…. Is the kind of clothes you are going to make me wear!"

Bulma walked into the store and both women got to work looking for clothes, Awai and Kinniko started to talk.

"I don't like it here!" Kinniko said as she crossed her arms.

"Well you haven't given it a chance! It is better then Frieza's ship, I mean you and Vegeta got beaten every day! I couldn't even help you!"

Awai turned and looked at the children who played innocently… they would never know pain….

_**Flashback**_

"Vegeta, Vegeta!" Kinniko said as she ran down the lonely hall. Vegeta turned to see her come up to him.

"Hey so you are finally done with training?"

Vegeta nodded, "Yes…. But it is very late."

Kinniko nodded slowly and thought for a minute, "Yeah so, let's go get Raditz and Awai! I am sure they would want to play!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.

But Zarbon stepped in their way, "HEY!" Kinniko said.

Zarbon leaned down and looked at the kids in the face, "What? Aren't you two supposed to be in your dorm before ten?"

Vegeta smirked, "So who died and made you king of the clock! Or are you just counting down the minutes before you get to go have sex with a… MAN!"

Kinniko laughed and watched Zarbon's face get bright red. "I am going to beat you two until your grandmothers' bleed!" He reached out and grabbed Vegeta by the tail.

He let out a slight whimper, as he was thrown against the hard metal wall. Kinniko gasped and went to help him, but she was lifted off the ground by her hair.

"Let go blue boy!" She said as she kicked him hard in the gut.

He let go, and Kinniko and Vegeta started to fire energy balls at him.

"Did we beat him!" Kinniko said as she looked through the dust.

But to her dismay Zarbon reached out and grabbed her neck throwing her into the floor and punching her face multiple times. Vegeta screamed and kicked Zarbon in the side.

Zarbon reached out and grabbed Vegeta's leg; he smiled and snapped it in half. Vegeta didn't scream but he winced at the sound of his own bone ripping apart.

Then Zarbon stepped on Vegeta's face cracking the skull, by now blood was everywhere. Vegeta's body was covered in it and he was weak from the loose of energy and the throbbing pain.

Kinniko was unconscious with her face embedded in the flooring, but she could hear the terrible sound of Zarbon beating Vegeta… harder and harder.

_**Flashback**_

Kinniko shook her head and tried to get the terrible images out of her head.

Zarbon was dead now and so was Frieza, but…. She still had to go back. This wasn't Awai and her time period. This was Vegeta's.

Bulma and Chi Chi gave Kinniko the clothes and shoved her into the changing room, "Ok now change so we can see. You have to go home soon so you can go to bed early and go to school! Hurry!"

Kinniko rolled her eyes and started to slip a shirt on; tomarrow was going to be veryintresting…..

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta…. My baby… Vegeta….. Is going to be in the next chapter! A LOT and more of his past in reveled! Ok Please read and reviews!


End file.
